Amor al vacío
by dnnymncgk
Summary: Una mujer con un gran secreto, regresará a la vida del reivindicado Draco...será ella quién termine de convencerlo sobre el buen camino? o solo revivirásu lado mas oscuro?... "...pero era ese vacío, el único capaz de hacerme sentir completa..."
1. Prefacio

**Que tal!**

**Antes que nada, gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad….ya antes había subido los primeros dos capítulos de esta historia, pero decidí editarla y aquí están de nuevo!**

**Segundo, hay algunos personajes que son míos, otros (la mayoría) sabemos que le pertenecen a la gran Jo (J.) y unos terceros que si bien ella puso el nombre…yo les he dado una nueva perspectiva, espero no me maten por ello.**

**De nuevo mil gracias y espero te guste!**

_**Prefacio**_

Crees tenerlo todo en la vida: una familia, amigos, educación, incluso talento… es entonces cuando la fisura aparece. Te detienes para dar un respiro y el aire se te cuela quemando los bordes del agujero que tienes en el pecho y es entonces cuando notas el vacío.

Realmente patético es el hecho de que te haya tomado tanto tiempo darte cuenta de ello, te sientes como estúpida cuando recuerdas todas aquellas veces que te reíste de la vida y llamaste cursis a quienes como tu se sumieron en las aguas profundas; solo que tú, no pudiste flotar.

Creías que la posibilidad de necesitar a alguien al igual que un pez necesita agua, es imposible: _"nací sin él y puedo vivir sin él_", segundo error; pero el que sin duda ocupa el número uno en tu ranking fue el creer que jamás pasaría nada, ser lo suficientemente soberbia como para sentirte inmune, "una chica lista", ¿A dónde se fueron tus palabras? te preguntas...

_Él se las llevó._


	2. Chapter 1

Primer día

La misma rutina: despertar, baño, desayuno, clases y lo peor de todos es que era lunes, lo que significaba que aun había cuatro días más de lo mismo. Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo excitante, además de algunas clases, así que las sensaciones de nerviosismo y expectativa no las reconocía. Llegué justo a tiempo, me dirigía hacia Historia de Arte y al notar que el salón se encontraba lleno de estudiantes que jamás había visto caí en la cuenta… esa no era mi salón… ¿pero cómo?, ¿cuándo?... me quedé helada durante varios minutos tratando de encontrar algún sentido a todo aquello…

-¿se le ofrece algo Srta.?-

Regresé a la realidad y fui consciente de lo que pasaba: comenzaba otro semestre, mi sexto semestre. Había estado tan desconectada de todo que ni siquiera noté mis vacaciones _"Así de aburridas debieron de estar"_

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- el Sr. Louis me sacó de mi ensimismamiento (de nuevo), levante la mirada y vi varios pares de ojos que me observaban entre irritados y divertidos

-Danielle….Sucker- sentí como me ruborizaba _" lo que me faltaba"_

-Muy bien Srta. Sucker pase y tome asiento- dijo después de revisar su lista, supuse entonces que aquel era mi nuevo salón, caminé por el pasillo de la sala y me senté hasta atrás _"genial, ahora no veré nada"_. La clase resultó ser tan mala como temí, después de todo quien recordaría la Historia de las artes escénicas cuando estuviese enfrente de un auditorio a reventar.

-Gerard de Pardiu- escuche que me susurraban

-hoy está particularmente despistada Srta. ¿O es que no sabe la respuesta?-

-Gerard de Pardiu- el profesor alzo las cejas en gesto afirmativo y continuó con su discurso, me giré para agradecerle a mi soplón cuando me percaté de que ya estaba sentado a mi lado

-no quiero que me agradezcas, me debes una- y me guiñó un ojo, mientras tanto yo trataba de recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos, aunque con esos ojos verdes mirándome de esa forma, fue bastante difícil.

-¿Quién eres?- trate de decirlo de la manera más hostil posible, no quería que se diera cuenta de que había logrado distraerme "_no, no a mí"_

-tu ángel de la guarda- mi mirada de incredulidad bastó para que se retractara de haber dicho aquello -o vamos, era solo un chiste- y volvió a sonreír logrando sacarme también una sonrisa a mí _"¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?" _-soy Robbie Sheepard, tu eres Danielle cierto?-

-creo que es obvio- _"¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Porqué tienes que escoger justo este momento para ser hostil y sarcástica?" _-lo siento yo…- me recline en mi silla -….no quise ser grosera-

-descuida, todos tenemos días malos- _"si supieras cuantos he tenido"_

Me miró curioso y entonces agradecí que la clase terminara, tomé mis cosas y salí a zancadas del salón, odiaba las preguntas.

Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente mi mirara, ya sea sobre un escenario o al pasar, si bien se debía a mi cuerpo (que trabajo me había costado moldear a mi gusto) o al mal carácter que me caracterizaba, esta vez las miradas eran distintas, entre incredulidad y sorpresa….o un poco de ambas.

-¿alguien se cayó o fue expulsado?- Matt, mi mejor amigo (quien compartía el mismo gusto por el humor negro y los hombres que yo) era la persona que mejor conocía a Danielle Sucker, tal vez mejor que el psicoanalista

-si así fuera, no estaría contigo perdiendo mi tiempo- le dije ensanchando aun más la sonrisa…."¡¿_ensanchando aun mas?"_

-entonces ¿Por qué sonríes?- ignorando su pregunta abrí mi locker y me miré en el espejo que tenía pegado en la puerta. Si, ahí estaba una gran sonrisa como las que consigo dar en los recitales. Di un portazo y ande de nuevo -¿y bien? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?-

-oh vamos Danielle, sé que es lo que provoca esa sonrisa, porque es nuestro principal común denominador, ahora dime ¿Cómo se llama?- me miró divertido, vaya que mi cara debería de parecer idiota

Voltee los ojos y suspiré -¿crees que soy igual de fácil que tú?, vamos creí que me conocías mejor, es uno más, cara linda, mente tonta, como sea, solo fue porque estaba aburrida-


	3. Chapter 2

Un recuerdo que lastima y Le petite mort

Desperté y todo seguía igual: el cuarto perfecto, el clima, mi cuerpo, mi voz, mi soledad, un día más sin que mi secreto y anhelado deseo se cumpliera.

Llegué a la clases y lo vi de nuevo ¿cómo es que me resultaba tan fascinante? ¿Qué tenía que me volvía tan… normal? Lo cierto es que no era la única chica en notarlo, desde el primer día me di cuenta que más de una le coqueteaba o tenían aquella sonrisa estúpida (la misma que había tenido yo). No quería ser una más, jamás me había gustado ser como todos.

-¿y cuando piensas hablarle?- la voz de Matt me saco del ensimismamiento -ay ya Danielle, acéptalo hasta yo reconocería si encontrase a alguien que me guste como él lo hace a ti-

-¿osea un homosexual lo suficientemente varonil como para esconder sus preferencias como tú?

-jajaja exacto!-

Seguimos bromeando hasta llegar a historia del arte, clase que de por si era mi favorita, el hecho de tenerlo sentado a un lado, lo hacía…..decidí seguir el consejo de Matt

-Hola- intenté que mi voz no sonara tan entusiasta

- ¡Ya me saludas!- al principio creí que estaba enfadado (al menos yo si lo estaría si después de una semana de conocer a alguien, se digna a saludarme) pero su característica sonrisa cruzó su rostro

-pues si no quieres no lo hago- y ahí estaba de nuevo mi hostilidad -disculpa yo…-

-no te preocupes, entiendo, me lo advirtieron-

-¿cómo?-

-pues sí aquí todos dicen que eres así, que no debería de…- pasé por alto su sonrojo y continué arremetiendo contra suya

-¿a si? Pues tal vez deberías hacerle caso a los demás idiotas y cambiarte de lugar no sea que te vaya a morder- estalló en carcajadas provocando que todos nos voltearan a ver, incluso la profesora

-no me preocupa que me muerdas, lo que me atemoriza es que me comas vivo-

-jajajaja- esta vez fui yo la que rió (aunque mucho más bajo) -¿y qué te hace pensar que sabes tan bien como para que te devore?-

-pues en realidad no me refería a ello sino al hecho de que pareces ser una persona muy apasionada-

-¿porqué lo dices?-

-Entonces es cierto… pues lo digo por la forma en que hablas, cuando bailas…no quiero sonar… es decir sí, pero…-

-¿me observas mientras bailo?...- se limitó a desviar la mirada -Y bien, ¿lo disfrutas?-

-sí, perdón no…no, osea si bailas muy bien y si disfruto pero no…he… te he visto cuando voy a clase y tu….tu, estás en el salón de al lado-

-qué raro, no recuerdo haberte visto antes por ahí, ¿Qué clase tomas?- verlo completamente sonrojado y tartamudeándo se estaba convirtiendo en mi depore favorito

-baile de salón, ya sabes tengo que tomar al menos una clase de baile para graduarme y pues vi que lo disfrutabas tanto que decidí intentarlo-

-y yo estoy en puntas en el salón de al lado, si ya recuerdo, ¿te gustó?-

-¿Quién?….ah sí, si... la clase…si claro, no lo hago tan bien como tú, pero me agrada….tengo algunos problemas -

-Si quieres podría…- "_oh por Dios ¿le estoy coqueteando?"_

-¿ayudarme? ¿En verdad lo harías?-

-no, lo lamento…necesito entregar un ensayo para literatura francesa, acabo de recordarlo, no puedo-

-Ce n'est pas un problème…que te parece si te cambio tu ensayo por unas clases de regularización?- …. -creo que eso es un sí, ¿a las tres en el salón de baile?- mi mente se esforzaba por inventar cualquier otro pretexto pero el timbre interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, esta vez fue él quien se marchó.

Me intrigaba en verdad aquella chica. Desde la primera vez que la vi bailando supe que era diferente pero jamás pensé que fuese tan difícil. Su indiferencia me tomó por sorpresa, a decir verdad no estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad, así que cuando cortó nuestra conversación, me dejó helado, pero al verla bailar… resultaba tan hipnotizante, como si fuese la última vez que bailara, definitivamente tendría que estar con ella y no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Decidí que era mejor llegar antes(no quería que se pusiera como esta mañana) y ahí estaba, vestida con ese azul profundo que resaltaba su tez blanca, su cabello negro y el lunar en su cuello, justo donde comenzaba la espalda… movía las caderas sensualmente….arriba…abajo….. giraba elegantemente y seguía moviendo la cadera a un lado y otro mientras acariciaba su torso… no quería que parara jamás y al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de tocarla….sus manos, su cintura, su cuello y sus labios pequeños… al final el impulso me dominó y entré

-ejem…- se sobresaltó de tal manera que no pude evitar reír, hecho que notablemente le molestó

-¿que no sabes tocar?-

-¿y tú no sabes leer el reloj?-

- llegas antes, no es mi problema-

-¿hubieses preferido que llegara tarde?, puedo irme y esperar dos minutos más si gustas-

-no, está bien, ¿puedes ir calentando mientras voy al baño?-

Al final regresó…..me pregunto si estaría tan nerviosa como yo, seguro que no. Comenzamos a bailar y al tocar su cintura esas ganas que tenía antes de acercarme a ella se intensificaron, a simple viste se notaba su complexión delgada pero aún así me sorprendió lo ligera que era cuando la cargué. Me dejé llevar, me sentía tan libre…me atrevería a decir que era mejor que el sexo que hasta entonces había tenido…aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente hacerlo con ella sería por mucho, mi mejor experiencia… "_apenas la conoces y ya estas pensando en tener sexo!"_ ….un último giro y mis manos reposaban sobre su cuerpo, mientras su pierna me sujetaba por la cadera…me deslice por su espalda, nuestra respiración se aceleraba, ya sea por el baile o por el hecho de que nuestros labios estaban cada vez más cerca

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Y así como empezó todo, se terminó…de un salto se apartó de mi lado y corrió a apagar la música. Cuando fui capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima me percaté del público que teníamos -¿bailábamos?-

-eso es evidente-

-lo que pasa es que Danielle me estaba ayudando a…-

-¿ayudando dijo?- la profesora miro intrigada a la chica -¿Usted, ayudando?-

-si- pude notar como miraba apenada hacia el piso

-vaya, eso sí que es novedad, por otro lado no parece necesitar mucha ayuda Sr. Sheepard- _"Genial ahora si estamos en aprietos" _-de hecho baila bastante bien…. quiero verlos en mi oficina- dirigió una última mirada a ambos

Si antes existía alguna oportunidad, se había esfumado. Danielle me miró de forma asesina, tomó sus cosas y salió furiosamente del lugar topándose con algunas personas y maldiciéndolas en voz alta. Decidí quedarme ahí, estaba seguro que si intentaba seguirla definitivamente me odiaría….

-¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que andar pregonando si lo ayudaba o no? Si había algo que odiaba era que las personas se enteraran sobre mi vida privada. Esta siempre ha sido mi especialidad…usar máscaras, aparentar perfección aunque supiera de sobra que por más que lo intentara no podía serlo y ahora llegaba este chico y con una sonrisa lograba que aquella transparencia que juré ocultar hace tanto, volviera a salir a la superficie…."_puedes intentarlo, no hay nada que perder_…" ¿nada que perder? ¿NADA? Claro que perdía algo, perdía aquella imagen imponente, ese respeto (o miedo) que sentían por mí, desde la directora de la academia hasta los compañeros. Aquella envidia que sentían las chicas…no podía desviarme de mi objetivo….

_Habían sido, sin duda alguna, las semanas más maravillosas de toda su vida, ahora si podía decir que tenía todo en la vida incluso en la parte amorosa. No podía creer como todo había comenzado con un simple ejercicio escolar y pronto se había convertido en una… ¿relación?..._

_"el nunca te lo ha pedido"….__ Era verdad, si bien Lex no me lo había pedido directamente, tampoco hacía falta ¿no?, después de todo no solo bailábamos… y éramos perfectos, además había rumores muy fuertes de que pronto me lo preguntaría…._

_-¡tú me dijiste que solo era para el festival!, que solo te interesaba para hacer un buen papel, y ahora resulta que te gusta! Y donde quedo ¿yo?- aquella chica sí que parecía enojada, aun así no era mi problema….._

_-no digas eso René, sabes que…-_

_-¿que, qué? que me amas, ¿que solo tienes ojos para mí? ¿Tienes el descaro de decirme lo mismo que a ella?- no, mis oídos no me engañaban…. -yo no soy Drewyn, Lex…he visto como la miras, como la tocas cuando bailan…-_

_-¡por favor! Solo bailamos, se supone que debemos transmitir pasión ¿qué esperabas?…..- sabía que debía irme, sabía cómo terminaría todo aun así necesitaba verlo por mi misma… ahí estaban los dos… mi mejor amiga y mi… bueno, el chico que me gustaba, quién no hacía nada para impedir que ella le besara…_

-¿quién es?-

-ay pues ¿quién más?- abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a Matt -Danielle, si sabes que soy el único que te visita en tu cuarto, ¿por qué haces preguntas idiotas?-

-olvidaba que eres mi único amigo- el recuerdo de aquel incidente me habían dejado bastante mal

-vamos, ¿Qué tienes corazón? ¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?-

-¿Quién dice que estoy así por alguien?- sentí mis orejas enrojecer,mala señal

-bueno pues yo creí que… tu estuviste con el- Matt pudo notar que se acercaba a terreno peligroso -todos dicen eso- se excusó

-maldita gente chismosa, ¿que no tienen vida?... ¿Qué pasó?, ¿a qué viniste?-

-pues para que me cuentes como te fue-

-pues ve y pregúntale a los demás, parece que lo saben mejor que yo-

- no estás así por Robbie ¿cierto? Has sabido algo de….-

-cállate Matt, no quiero hablar de eso ahora- logré colocarme de nuevo la máscara de fuerza y frialdad -ahora será mejor que vaya a ver a la Prof. Maison, no quiero que se ponga loca-

-¡entonces es verdad! ¡Los descubrió! ¿Pues que estaban haciendo? No me digas que ya…- me miró con cara pícara, tratando de hacerme reír - ¡ay! ¿Cómo es que lo haces?, apenas llevas unas semanas y tu ya te lo tiraste-

-ya sabes…soy irresistible, pero lamento desilusionarte no me interesa en lo más mínimo, aún así debo informarte que es 100% hetero, supéralo-

-¡oh!... si eso supuse, ningún gay, por mucha envidia que te tenga podría verte como él lo hace….y tú tampoco lo verías así si fuese gay…-

-ya deja eso ¿quieres?- vaya que estaba bastante irritable aquella mañana -cierra la puerta cuando salgas y no toques mis cosas-

-Espero que entiendan la importancia de lo que les estoy pidiendo, obviamente esto será independiente a la escuela, tendrán que cumplir con sus clases normalmente y deben de mantener su promedio, si llegasen a bajar sus notas…-

-no- Danielle miraba ausente

-claro que ya sé que no habrá problema con usted Srta. Sucker, quien me preocupa es…-

-no puedo hacerlo- al reaccionar, se encontró con la mirada curiosa de ambos -dispénseme Prof. Maison pero no puedo hacer eso, usted lo sabe- y sin más se dispuso a salir

-ya es hora de que sigas adelante Danielle, además esto te lo estoy ordenando- la chica se detuvo en seco al oír lo último, se volvió para encarar a la maestra y esta a su vez, la miro desafiante -si no lo haces, no podrás graduarte-

-¿usted cree que necesito un maldito papel?, soy la mejor bailarina que ha visto en mucho tiempo, ya tengo asegurado un puesto en la compañía de danza….- Robbie no entendía nada, sólo observaba en silencio desde un rincón, notaba el coraje y … ¿tristeza? de la muchacha

-oh!, pero claro que lo necesita, y más si planea ir a otro país- la profesora pareció leerle el pensamiento así que continuó antes de que la chica replicara -solo en este lugar es reconocida, pero en el mundo exterior y sin papeles, no es más que una chica que sabe bailar… así que espero que cumpla con lo que le pedí y gane ese concurso, de lo contrario no pasará de año y por consiguiente….-

-descuide, yo misma me encargaré que la reputación de su adorada escuela no decaiga más- recalcó las últimas palabras y salió de la oficina

-supongo que usted comprende la importancia de mi petición Sr. Sheepard espero….-

-no tenía porque obligarla, ella no quería…-

-la Srta. Sucker es un tanto especial, sabe lo que tiene y de lo que es capaz. A una persona orgullosa como ella no le hace daño una lección de humildad de vez en cuando, además le vendría bien enfrentar sus miedos- alzó las cejas en señal de incredulidad -¿no sabes porque huyó de Francia?-

-¿Por qué habría de contarme?-

-Danielle tiene un pasado, como todos….solo que el suyo es más complicado, ni siquiera yo misma lo sé todo y a decir verdad, no me atrevo a preguntárselo- se notaba la sinceridad y preocupación en la voz de profesora, un cambio radical después de lo que acababa de pasar -ella es más frágil de lo que aparenta, cuídela bien- miro fijamente al joven, quien sintió la extraña sensación de ser invadido mentalmente

-¿perdón?-

-puede irse- dijo sin mirarlo más y regresó a sus labores.

EL chico salió aún procesando todo o que había escuchado, que era aquello que ocultaba Danielle y a qué demonios se refería la Sra. Maison? , sentía que se perdía de algo, y definitivamente lo iba a averiguar, por lo pronto sería mejor encontrar a la pelinegra y ponerse a trabajar juntos.

La busqué por todos lados, incluso me atreví a tocar en su puerta (lo supe porque su amigo iba saliendo de ahí)

-busca en el salón de baile, ese es más su cuarto que este- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba el ojo….

Ahí estaba, recostada sobre su costado, echa ovillo abrazada firmemente a sus rodillas, noté su cara estaba empapada y que comenzaba a tiritar del frío, apretándose aún más. Dudé si despertarla o no, se veía tan hermosa así….la tomé delicadamente de las muñecas liberando su amarre y le acuné en mi pecho.

Recordé con éxito el camino hacia su cuarto (reflejo de ella), nada estaba fuera de su sitio, la cama pulcramente tendida, el escritorio recogido solo con una laptop sobre su superficie, la pared continua estaba cubierta por un espejo que era atravesado por una barra de ballet de la que colgaban unas zapatillas rojas, un pequeño estéreo era lo único que adornaba la pared azul. La coloqué con suavidad sobre su cama, no sin antes observar el retrato sobre el buró (que podría jurar se encontraba vacío hace unos segundos) en él había una niña de unos cinco años tal vez, con ojos azules… parecía tan frágil. Tapé a Danielle con una frazada y tras un último vistazo me dirigí a la puerta

-gracias- di un respingo al escuchar su voz, volteé con el deseo de encontrarme con su mirada…y así fue por un momento, en el cual creí ver un par de ojos azules, justo como los de la chica del retrato.

Siempre supe que algún día tendría que voltear al pasado, pero nunca pensé que éste me golpeara en la cara tan pronto. Había aceptado las consecuencias desde que decidí obligarme a olvidar todo….no tendría familia, tampoco historia…

_¿Qué caso tenía seguir fingiendo? ¿Para qué torturarme más con el roce de sus manos? Nunca quise estar aquí pero, hace algunos años encontré algo de que sostenerme para soportar y hasta hace unos cuantos meses por fin conocí el motivo para seguir y enfrentarme al mundo…ahora no me quedaba nada. Me hubiese gustado salir corriendo en ese momento, obedecer a mi corazón (o lo que quedaba de él) pero no volvería a escucharlo, a partir de ahora sería solo mi mente y ésta me decía que no fuera estúpida y terminara el colegio…".ya han pasado 6 años, no son nada en comparación con les meses que te quedan….no te lastimes más…." luchaban las voces dentro de mí "...si te vas ahora ¿Qué harás? No eres nada y no tienes dinero…." cierto, mi mente jamás me mentiría, no me traicionaría..._

_-Danielle ¿estás bien?- genial, justo la voz que no quería volver a escuchar jamás_

_-si- contesté lo más fríamente posible_

_-dime que tienes, últimamente estás tan distante… ¿es por tu mamá?- estaba en mi naturaleza ser calculadora y fría aunque con la ayuda de mi madre había logrado encerrar esos genes paternales, por lo tanto me convertí en una chica sociable, tierna y sincera…no imagine que aquello de lo que me sentía tan orgullosa y que hacía rabiar a mi padre, fuese a ser mi perdición _

_-si René, es por lo de mi madre- voltee a verla...".sin vergüenza, al menos ten el valor de mirarme a la cara"...escondió su rostro y fingió interés en sus rodillas _

_-no te preocupes… ella estará mejor, seguro eso es lo que tienen que decirte- _

_-¿qué?-_

_-oh, lo olvidé…Madame Maxime quiere hablar contigo y parece que tu padre está aquí- apenas terminó de decirlo yo ya me encontraba en camino al despacho de la directora. No podían ser buenas noticias si mi padre estaba aquí…su presencia solo traía problemas._

_-adelante- habían sido un par de veces las que había entrado en aquel despacho…. la primera fue el día que me enteré que mi madre había recaído y que se encontraba internada de nuevo, la segunda solo me confirmó lo obvio: mamá había abandonado el tratamiento, estaba en casa y yo tenía prohibido regresar en las vacaciones, incluso no podía salir a las presentaciones del ballet porque ella trataría de contactarme a toda costa…..y ahora solo podría ser para una cosa. _

_-Aria... tu madre murió ayer…- había olvidado la última vez que había escuchado su verdadero nombre, siempre la llamaba con apodos, o con aquella ridícula y humillante identidad que le había dado y que me obligaba a hacerlo también -…por una complicación, como era de esperarse- _

_-lo siento mucho Danielle sabes que estas auogrizada paga saligr a los funegrales y si necesitas un poco de…-_

_-no habrá funerales, ella ya fue sepultada- por supuesto que no habría funerales, de lo contrario verían las marcas de las inyecciones en los brazos, el color amarillento de su piel o su falta de cabello y se preguntarían porque mi padre, uno de los mejores medimagos de Francia no había hecho nada por salvarla…no, el mundo no podía enterarse jamás de la desgracia familiar._

_-disculpen….tengo unos asuntos impogrtantes que gesolvegr…tómense su tiempo- mi padre se levantó a la par que la profesora "hipócrita" -tomen su tiempo, hasta luego Senogr Suckegr- esperamos en silencio hasta estar seguros de que se encontraba lejos_

_-¿porqué sigues odiándola, ni siquiera muerta puedes pronunciar su nombre? -_

_-¿acaso quieres que sepan que tu madre era una desequilibrada incapaz de hacer magia decente o prefieres que se enteren que era una adicta?- una sombra de dolor cruzaba por su rostro y unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos grises -el dolor es un lujo que no puedes permitirte…- continuó como si no hubiese dicho lo anterior -…seguirás en el colegio y cuando termines nos iremos a Londres-_

_-¿Londres?...-el miedo me invadió, sentí como se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca -le prometiste a mamá que no regresaríamos ahí-_

_-¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA!- se puso de pie y me miró, como hacía años no lo hacía -volveré con tu tío y tu podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana, excepto quedarte aquí, si quieres huir y desaparecer perfecto, no espero nada de ti -me quedé helada, después de tantos años de estar soportando su lacerante indiferencia, después de todo lo que había hecho por ser perfecta como él lo pedía…ahora nada de eso importaba._

_-de acuerdo, me iré y no quiero volver a verte- recalqué las últimas palabras con la intención de lastimarle_

_-perfecto, así no estorbarás…. Tu cámara en Gringotts está intacta MIRAME A LA CARA CUANDO TE HABLE DREWYN!- voltee el rostro solo para apreciar el suyo iracundo_

_-descuida Abraxas, no volveré a estorbarte- _

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me despertaron, estaba empapada en sudor y débil, un estado ya conocido para mí

-Danielle! No creí que hicieras esas cosas en tu cuarto, por lo menos espera a que no haya maestros…-

-no seas idiota, estaba practicando- Matt sabía de mis constantes pesadillas, claro que omitía ciertos detalles, aún así no podía darme el lujo de un interrogatorio

-si claaaro!, y hacías puntas descalza en la cama ¿no?- dijo señalando el desorden de cobijas -¡ya Robbie! Puedes salir de donde estés- lo jalé del brazo (tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria) no quería que lo escucharan y la gente tuviese un pretexto más para murmurar

-¿estás loco? Si de por sí la gente es chismosa y tu les das más alas-

-¿y desde cuando te importa lo que diga la gente?, además la que les ha dado material has sido tú misma…mira que entrar en sus brazos a tu alcoba, no es precisamente lo más inteligente si no quieres ser descubierta-

-¿QUÉ?- …_"mierda"…_

-¡oh por dios! ¡Entonces es verdad!- me molestaba que él que me conocía (o creía hacerlo) dijera aquello, entonces pareció ser iluminado - ¿tuviste pesadillas cierto?-

-después de hablar con Maison me quedé dormida en el salón de baile y él me trajo aquí, ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo demonios me encontró- mi amigo bajo la mirada culposo

-discúlpame creí que sólo quería hablar contigo, nunca pensé que abusaría de ti- estallamos en carcajadas, al menos así lograba distraerlo -no ya cuéntame que pasó-

-pues nada, me cargó, me trajo aquí y se fue-

-vaya, o ese chico es idiota o en verdad es un caballero y le interesas bien- ahí estaba su sinceridad incómoda -sabes no sé porque teniendo un color de ojos tan bonito usas pupilentes para ocultarlos-

-ya sabes que es porque me lastima la luz y no planeo ir por todos lados con gafas oscuras- Me metí a bañar por segunda vez en el día, me arreglé y a los 15 min ya estaba lista. El plan era ir a tomar un café al centro, pasar al cine y de ahí pasar a la zona gay, que era el único lugar donde mi autoestima flaqueaba puesto que todos los chicos miraban a mi amigo en vez de a mí

No pude dejar de pensar en ella en todo ese rato, no sabía si me intrigaba o molestaba el notable hecho de que había muchas cosas respecto a aquella chica que no tenía ni idea… Pasó a mi lado sin pena ni gloria_…"pues ¿qué esperabas?"…_

-iremos al centro ¿vienes?- Danielle detuvo su andar y volteó a ver asesinamente a su amigo

-claro-

-iremos al cine de Arte y después a un antro gay- me dijo desafiante

-soy cinéfilo y no tengo problema alguno con los homosexuales- contesté inocentemente

-¿Ves? te dije que nos llevaríamos bien, soy Matt por cierto- estrechamos manos y ella ya había retomado su camino

-bien, como quieras, solo te advierto que cuando él…- y señalo a mi nuevo amigo -…se pone ebrio no distingue de bando y yo no pienso interponerme en su amor- esperaba una reacción incómoda o una pequeña pelea (con el humor que se carga ella) pero se limitaron a reír con ganas, si que era extraño aquel par.

Compramos las entradas para el cine y de ahí bajamos más al centro para comer, Danielle seguía sin sentirse bien y se limitó a tomar café y fumar

-creí que alguien como tú no fumaría- le dije al tercer cigarro

-el hecho de que sea una ñoña en el colegio no quiere decir que sea una monja apretada- coqueteó con el chico que pasaba -además hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-

-¿como el verdadero color de tus ojos?- Matt disimuló su sorpresa con una tosecilla (casi atragantándose con su ensalada)

-tus problemas de visión o demencia, como quieras llamarlo, no son problema mío, mis ojos son cafés-

-que seas una mitómana no quiere decir que yo también lo sea, se lo que vi y tus ojos son azules- ensanchó la sonrisa, se quitó los lentes y ahí estaban sus ojos chocolate…se levantó de la mesa y salió

-yo también creí que me volví loco- apenas escuché a Matt…no era posible, estaba seguro de lo que vi -en primer lugar por estar con ella y quererla tanto y después cuando vi sus ojos-

-entonces si los tie….-

-dale tiempo, no confía en ti, últimamente está muy irritable…más de lo normal- agregó al ver mi cara -es una gran chica, ha pasado muchas cosas, me atrevo a decir que más de las que me ha contado- ya había oído eso antes -y sus malestares no ayudan mucho-

-¿está enferma?- agachó la cabeza y suspiró

-me caes bien sabes?- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa sincera -pero creo que eso es algo que ella tiene que contarte, no me lo tomes a mal-

Pagamos la cuenta y fuimos al cine, me la pasé escudriñando sus ojos durante toda la película y no sabía si era por la luz de la pantalla, mis alucinaciones o el hecho de que me había mentido pero juré ver de nuevo aquel azul. Unas calles más adelante entramos a un bar. Pedí una cerveza para comenzar…así pasó el tiempo , brindando, cantando y bailando, poco a poco nos se poníamos más "felices" y el rubor en las mejillas de Danielle era visible, para cuando me di cuenta ya se había quitado la chamarra y mostraba su espalda a través del escote de su vestido, después de su quinto trago y mi tercera cerveza, le acompañé afuera para fumar

-¿quieres?- me ofreció un cigarrillo - Ah! cierto, te parece malo-

-jajaja claro que no, solo que son raras las bailarinas que fuman y toman, por lo general ni siquiera comen-

-bueno y eso a ti qué?- de nuevo no pude evitar el reír, era como una niña pequeña, le quité el cigarro de la mano y le puse mi chamarra en los hombros, a lo que ella se negó -te tomaré una foto para la próxima vez que digas que no fumas-

-y yo a ti para la siguiente vez que rechaces un gesto cortés- me sonrió sinceramente, creo que por fin hablábamos el mismo lenguaje, en lo particular no me desagradaba al sarcasmo pero no solía usarlo con las chicas

-me agradas, al menos lo suficiente como para que te diga de que color son mis ojos- bajó el rostro unos minutos y murmuró algo que no entendí… me encontré de nuevo con el azul de sus ojos que me recordaron a los de la foto que había visto por la mañana en su cuarto - ¡ja! Lo sabía, son…- puso su frío dedo sobre mis labios

-estoy huyendo…el color de mis ojos me delataría, por eso los escondo-

Me quedé helada…parada ante él, buscaba en la oscuridad aquella voz para que me dijera que hacer pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, mis excusas bajo llave y la verdad pintada en la cara, ¿por qué demonios había dicho aquello?..."_eres una estúpida, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?... vaya decir la verdad por una vez se siente bien ¿no?... ¡por supuesto que no!..." _

-¿de quién huyes?- estuve a punto de contestar pero unos gritos me hicieron salir del trance, mi celular vibró, era Matt…hora de marcharnos

Resultó que mi mejor amigo había tomado de la mano a un chico que no era para nada gay y que terminó empujándolo tan fuerte que salió volando hacia la mesa y los vasos se le cayeron encima, salimos del hospital por la mañana del siguiente día…él con ocho puntadas en la frente y un brazo roto (donde lo había empujado el chico) y yo preocupada de que Robbie preguntara más cosas

-gracias Rob y a ti mi amor, nos vemos luego- Mattse despidió de nosotros tras dejarlo en su cuarto y el silencio incómodo reinó

-escucha, sobre lo que pasó…-

-no hay nada que hablar, lo único que espero es que no se lo menciones a nadie- su cara de decepción fue mayor, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que nos sentáramos a tomar el té mientras le contaba de cabo a rabo mi vida?

-no tienes que decírmelo, te agradezco el momento de honestidad, ahora supongo habrás de mentirme de nuevo mientras yo finjo que te creo, como lo hacen todos- esa última frase me tomó por sorpresa mientras veía como se marchaba aquel chico, que creía me había hecho ser vulnerable, al menos por un momento…

Me sentía tan cansada. Lo único que quería era quedarme dormida y no tener que despertar nunca más, pero ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños esa utopía era posible….recuerdo que desde pequeña tuve problemas para dormir, odiaba hacerlo puesto que tenía que despertar y eso era terrible. Mamá solía alentarme diciéndome que si no despertáramos entonces no podríamos disfrutar verdaderamente del sueño, así que hacía todo lo que pudiera durante el día hasta quedar exhausta y así dormir plácidamente…ahora de joven, creía que dormir era un desperdicio de tiempo y continuaba con mi rutina compulsiva, aunque en el fondo…sigo pensando lo mismo que de niña.

Toc, toc , toc…. _Ahí estaba la razón por la que odiaba dormir…._

-Danielle, ¿estás aquí?- Robbie hablaba del otro lado de la puerta

-si ya voy- me levanté corriendo y apenas abrí un poco la puerta - ¿Qué?-

-yo….quería pedirte una disculpa por haberte dicho eso…- de pronto se me antojó tan irresistible, ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos, recién bañado y con un olor condenadamente fresco… unos mechones mojados caían por su frente… y ese par de labios delgados suplicando perdón

-¿puedo pasar?- lo había dicho…aquellas mágicas palabras que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que yo dijera….él las había dicho, no tendría que lidiar con la culpa más adelante_..."ni se te ocurra… ¡oh vamos! nadie tiene porqué enterarse…" _abrí la puerta y regresé a mi cama, esperando que entendiera el gesto

-escucha yo, de verdad lo siento- decía al tiempo que entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí -es que después de todo lo que pasó….es que no entiendo por qué…. Yo quisiera saber si….- una fuerza ajena a mi conciencia me hizo levantarme de la cama, y acercarme a él con pasos felinos…con un dedo callé sus torpes preguntas, evitando a toda costa su _mirada..."no, esta noche tampoco habrá sentimientos…..no juegues así con las personas Drewyn, no lo merece….yo tampoco lo merecía"… y_ pude sentir el salir de su fresco aliento, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba poco a poco, cada vez más rápido…de pronto tomó mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la cara, pero antes de que mis ojos chocaran con su mirada esmeralda, me entregué a ese loco deseo…como hace algunos años atrás

Sentía su miedo a fallar, estaba presente en cada movimiento lento…si era un experto o no, era irrelevante…esa necesidad de _sentirlo, _me ahogaba. Me abrí paso entre sus labios con mi lengua, tomándolo desprevenido (pero no por ello dejé de ser correspondida). Producto de nuestra falta de conocimiento mutuo, tardamos varios minutos en seguir el mismo ritmo….para cuando lo logramos, ya necesitaba más…

-descuida, ya te lo dije…no muerdo- le dije con ese tonito sensual que algunas veces usaba y como cada vez, funcionó. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, mientras las mías hacían lo mismo con su pecho, su playera comenzó a estorbarme… -quítatela- me regocije el ver que me obedecía cual robot, pronto el resto de sus prendas sufrieron la misma suerte, mientras el disfrutaba tocando mis senos. Poco a poco nos acercamos a la cama y cuando por fin caímos en ella, ya había conseguido dejarme en ropa interior…ligeros gemidos salían de su boca apenas rozaba su zona sensible, mientras él besaba mi cuello, comencé a mover mi cadera contra la suya y pude apreciar su dureza…podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre mí, pero no había necesidad de traspasar esa línea…"los ojos son la ventana del alma" solía decir mi madre…y esa noche yo no quería ser vista…

Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto y su lengua comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en ellos, seguimos tocándonos durante un rato más hasta que sus dedos traspasaron la única prenda que aún conservaba, obligándome a soltar más de un gemido…un remolino se anidaba en mi vientre haciendo que las caricias y besos fueran insuficientes, se deshizo de la última barrera que nos impedía culminar aquel acto desesperado…poco me importó que no le conociera, mucho menos el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en mi habitación dentro de la Academia, solo sabía que aquel vacío instalado permanentemente dentro de mi pecho, pedía a gritos ser llenado, aunque fuese solo por un momento…ese momento en el que me penetró, en el que estuvo dentro mío y el cerebro se me desconectó…cuando mi alma dejó de sentir…un tiempo muerto en el que nada importaba…eso fue para mí…apenas un instante. _Le petite mort_


	4. Chapter 3

**Lockátere **

Durante las siguientes semanas aprendí a vivir con ese instante, porque siempre supe que de una noche no pasaría, como tantas noches que habían pasado ya…. Y también sabía que esta vez no podría enterrar el recuerdo, mi baúl estaba lleno.

Era domingo cuando desperté con un poco de resaca debido a la juerga que me puse con Matt, situación que recientemente era más frecuente. Descubrí que el alcohol en exceso es tan eficaz para olvidar (aunque sea momentáneamente) como cualquier magia. Me duché y me volví a poner el pijama, esperando la hora en que Robbie apareciera en mi puerta…._es hora de terminar con esto Drewyn…._

-adelante- mi miró con cautela, previendo lo que pasaría. Era un chico listo y lo sabía, pero desgraciadamente, eso no era suficiente

-antes de que todo termine, solo quiero decir algo— no hubo tiempo para negarse, se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme, gesto que le agradecí internamente -gracias….gracias por haberme dado las semanas más maravillosas hasta ahora y por haberme hecho sentir feliz, me hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo por ti, pero ambos sabemos que no fue así…. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ahora intentarás darme una explicación, inventarás una historia "increíblemente creíble"— dijo recordando mis palabras al tiempo que sonreía tristemente -y yo habré de salir por esa puerta fingiendo que te creo…sé también que si alguna vez sentiste al menos la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti, me harás un favor y por una vez en todo este tiempo, me dirás la verdad—

-no se qué esperas oír Robbie, las cosas simplemente no funcionaron y ya- vi como su rostro se descomponía, formando una fea mueca -¿quieres la verdad? Soy una chica que no buscaba nada más que un poco de diversión y que ya se ha cansado de este juego, no soy una persona que sepa mantener una relación y si tanto de jactas de conocerme sabes que te digo la verdad—

-jajaja si Danielle, esa verdad ya me la sabía— El eco de su amarga sonrisa retumbaba en mis oídos horas después de haberse marchado, no sé si se debía a lo rápido que había terminado todo o la tremenda migraña que me atacaba, como fuera no recuerdo el momento en que caí vencida bajo el peso de mis demonios que poco a poco ganaban terreno.

Abrí mis parpados en automático, tan tranquila como nunca, sabiendo lo que me esperaba, después de todo sabía que algún día tendría que pasar y yo ya me había cansado de luchar, ya estaba harta de SOBREVIVIR. Tal vez por eso tenía días sin comer bien, tal vez por eso hacia ejercicio compulsivamente tratando de gastar toda mi energía, tratando de que no me quedara nada…de que no LE quedara nada…

-¿te tardaste mucho no crees?-

-aun así pareciera que no fue suficiente, aun tienes miedo… lo puedo sentir Danielle-

-¿Qué no se supone que los vampiros son perfectos Lex? O es que ni siquiera el ser vampiro puedes hacerlo bien?-

-¿me parece sentir envidia en tu voz Danielle?-

-no…para nada…se llama lastima, por si no la conocías….si, también puedo sentirla ¿y tú? ¿o acaso no es condenamente triste no poder morir jamás?- su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una sombra que se instaló en sus ojos dejándolos completamente negros -no has pensado que no volverás a ver a tus seres amados? Ahora sabrás lo que es verlos morir uno a uno sin poder hacer nada al respecto- la boca me sabía a metal oxidado…sentía destilar rencor por cada poro de mi -oh Pero claro!, ya los sabes….ellos ya están muertos!-

Ni siquiera pude ver cuando se acercó a mí, me faltaba el aire y sentía la presión de su mano sobre mi cuello, mis pies no tocaban el piso… ¿las cosas serían como mamá decía?, ¿podría verla?

-tú que sabes del dolor de la muerte Danielle? NADA! Porque un asesino no siente lastima…-

-mis ojos luchaban por cerrase...mi cerebro por dejar de escuchar, pero mi corazón gritaba por el esfuerzo de seguir latiendo..._maldito corazón…_ -dime, sentiste lástima cuando engañaste a René? Sentiste lástima cuando la enviaste a la muerte? O cuando la viste ya muerta envuelta en su sangre?- como ultimo reflejo sentí rodar una lágrima por mi mejilla…que ironía, nací llorando y moriría de la misma forma…_no, éste es tu infierno y apenas comienza tu condena…_me sentí chocar contra el frío piso_ y _muy a mi pesar inhalé una bocanada de aire puesto que mi cuerpo suplicaba lastimeramente, volvería a atacar una y otra vez hasta que consiguiera lo que quería

- y tu Lex….. sentiste lástima de tu padre…cuando lo mataste…..para alimentarte?...- esta vez le vi venir… parecía un demonio…un demonio de mármol, ágil, atractivo, no por nada me había enamorado alguna vez de él...a escasos centímetro de mí, hizo colisión.

Lo vi retorcerse y esperaba escuchar su melodiosa voz romper con el silencio… pero sólo me miró como nadie lo había hecho en años, me suplicaba!, me rogaba que me detuviese… lo intenté, de verdad que lo hice….pero era inútil, no era yo!...desesperada fui a mi último recurso…ahí estaba, en el rincón del closet bajo llave….blanca como la nieve, dura como los huesos de un niño…una luz violeta salió de ella e inundó la habitación… y esperé a que todo se detuviera…esperé mientras se revolcaba de dolor…los minutos fueron eternos y los recuerdos seguían viniendo a mí: la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que bailamos… la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba y él, él sólo me abrazó, la vez en que me enteré de todo….la última vez que hablamos….

_-perdóname por favor Danielle- me sollozaba aferrado a mi cintura y con los ojos cerrados. Yo semidesnuda y sin declinar mi decisión desesperada, un vil intento por retenerlo: entregarme a él, después de todo era un hombre y ningún hombre puede resistirse a un cuerpo -perdóname por no quererte como tú lo haces, perdóname por no haberme alejado de ti cuando noté lo que sentías por mí…pero ahora me puedes entender mejor que nadie, ahora sabes lo que es querer a alguien y darlo todo por ella…y sabes también lo que es amar a alguien como una hermana…- se separó del abrazo, colocó su capa sobre mi espalda desnuda y aún sin mirarme salió de la habitación…._

_Hasta este momento entendía sus palabras, sabía lo que sentía. Porque muy debajo de aquel rencor siempre lo supe, jamás hubo oportunidad con Lex, no la hubo porque yo quería a René y ella lo amaba a él, al igual que yo creía hacerlo… pero no puedes amar algo que no te pertenece, no puedes amarlo si sabes que eso lastimaría a quien quieres…._

Mi varita comenzó a calentarse pero no podría causarme mayor dolor del que sentía al pensar en mi mejor amiga y la vida que le negué, y más intensa fue mi pena cuando me di cuenta que aun muerta la seguía envidiando justo por eso, por estar muerta. Rogué con todas mis fuerzas regresar el tiempo y ser yo la que iba a la torre, ser yo la que caía y quedaba tendida sin vida.

La luz regresó a mi varita pero no se detuvo ahí, pude sentir como aquella energía entraba a mi cuerpo y se llevaba el poco calor que me quedaba.

-creí que nunca despertarías- Tardé unos minutos en reconocer donde me encontraba…_odio los hospitales…_

_-_¿por qué…-

-eso mismo quisiera saber Danielle ¿Por qué sigues lastimándote?- me miraba con sus nuevos ojos: fríos, sin vida que me traspasaban hasta lo más recóndito de mis recuerdos

-¿qué?-

-el doctor dice que estás en estado de desnutrición-

-siempre he sido delgada-

-es todo lo que tienes que decir? Qué me dices de que sólo comes manzanas?- de nuevo el ardor en mis orejas se hacía presente, pero por ahora sería mejor que me tranquilizara, no quería que se repitiera lo de anoche…lo que sea que pasó anoche

-¿Qué pretendes? Cuidarme después de intentar matarme?-

-no vi mucha resistencia de tu parte, además nunca tuve intención de matarte-

-entonces que quieres- pude ver en su expresión el rastro de humanidad que poseía: miedo.

-¿quién te mandó?-

-esperaba que tú lo supieras-

-y como se supone que debo de saber?-

-no lo sé, un día desperté sin mi varita y pensando en ti….como necesitándote- lo conocía tan bien, que estaba segura que de haber estado vivo se hubiera sonrojado

- ¿despertar?-

- eso es lo que me preocupa, a partir de ese día mis "habilidades" han disminuido, no siento sed y no puedo recordar grandes periodos de tiempo-

Comencé a divagar pensando en las posibles causas, no sabía mucho acerca de vampiros pero si conocía el porqué de los síntomas: falta de memoria, debilidad y la inhibición de las necesidades básicas, todo coincidía con el maleficio _Lockátere_, el mismo que mi padre utilizaba para encontrar a Ariana cuando se fugaba del centro de rehabilitación: atas a una persona a ti con algún tipo de marca, cuando ésta escapa la marca se hace visible y le debilita para protegerla de cualquier daño que se pueda hacer o para evitar que siga huyendo, cuando la encuentras vuelve a hacerse invisible…y de no encontrarla jamás, el portador es absorbido por el poder de la marca.

-quítate la playera y ven aquí— noté la duda y el miedo en sus movimientos, en parte le entendía, no sería la primera vez que saliera lastimado por estar cerca de mí. Tomé su rostro (mas por gusto que por necesidad) y con algo de esfuerzo logré que se diera la vuelta, se sobresaltó al sentir mis manos quitándole la playera…su piel, perfecta y fría como todo en él, contrastaba con el dragón que se enroscaba a lo largo de la espina dorsal –gran tatuaje el que escogiste no?-

-¿qué?- Apenas mis yemas habían rozado el dibujo cuando éste se pintó de un rojo incandescente provocando la tensión y un pequeño gruñido de Lex. Estaba claro que era el mismo hechizo, solo que esta vez servía como buscador, y el cazador ya había encontrado a su presa.

-¿recuerdas el día en que perdiste el conocimiento? ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes, en dónde estabas?-

_Corría con todo lo que podía pero no podía alcanzarlo, sin duda tendría que ser un mago…eso lo hacía más apetitoso, me concentré en el rastro que el viento me ofrecía y cuál fue mi sorpresa al reconocer aquel aroma como el de… pero no podría ser, ella estaba muy lejos, hasta donde sabía había huido tras la muerte de su madre ¿cómo era posible?_

_-¿en dónde está?- aquella fría voz me hizo detenerme en seco, le busqué por todos lados con rapidez, pero ni con todos mis sentidos pude encontrar de donde provenía, seguramente utilizaba la invisibilidad para confundirme y mi poca habilidad para ocultar mis pensamientos no me ayudaba contra su diestra legeremancia_

_-¿para qué la quieres?-_

_-Eso no importa Martz, lo que me interesa saber es dónde está-_

_-no lo sé, sabes que no miento-_

_-¡búscala!-_

-lo último que vi fueron unos ojos….-

-grises, tenemos que irnos- tan solo sentarme en la cama provocó que se me nublara la visión y me sintiera mareada, Lex lo notó

-no, tú no puedes salir de aquí hasta que estés mejor, así que será mejor que empieces a comer-

-acaso eres idiota ¿No te das cuenta que quien te hizo eso me quiere a mi? No me servirá de nada comer si moriré por quedarme-

-pensé que querías morir-

-sí, pero no de esta forma- me cargó en brazos y salimos por la ventana.

El viento me golpeaba deliciosamente mientras corríamos por la calle, las miradas nos seguían curiosas y si mi mente no estuviera ideando la forma de salir de aquella situación, posiblemente habría escuchado a Matt que me gritaba desesperado algo sobre la Sra. Maison, o tal vez habría visto el dolor en la mirada de Robbie cuando Lex lo golpeó al pasar.

-Srta. Sucker! Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor, llega justo a tiempo-

-disculpe profesora pero tengo prisa-

-eso es evidente- me miró ofendida y no se movió de su sitio –-pero debo insistir en que me acompañe a mi oficina-

-¿puedo saber para qué?-

-bien, no se trata de mi vida privada- dijo mirando despectivamente a Lex -–su "hermano" se enteró de su accidente y quiere verla- ….¿_qué!..._ -–pensé que no tenias familia Danielle-

No me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se apareciera por ahí, pero era increíble la rapidez con la que había acudido al llamado de la marca. No quedaba más que acudir a la cita, marché hacia la dirección dejando a Lex debatiéndose entre acompañarme o atender su recuperado apetito

-ni lo pienses, ninguna de las dos- dije lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él me escuchara

Sentía mi corazón latir desbocadamente e instintivamente mi menté formuló múltiples formas de huir, nunca de luchar. Porque aquel que me esperaba tras la puerta, lejos de ser familia, no podría ser más que enemigo. El pasado por fin me había alcanzado y me golpeaba de frente.

-pensé que tendría que salir tras de ti…- De pie y mirándome a la cara se encontraba la viva imagen del joven Abraxas, solo que más alto y fuerte… no, no podía ser mi padre. Esos ojos grises, más transparentes, menos fríos y esa sonrisa torcida solo podían pertenecer a una persona -vaya si que te sorprendí ¿no piensas saludarme?-

…_no te muevas…_ esa vocecilla que suele susurrar en mi cabeza, es útil; pero a veces, sólo a veces no la escucho. Fue como si hubiese salido de mi… me veía acercándome sin siquiera parpadear, él me tendía su mano como antaño, acorté a zancadas la distancia que nos separaba….hasta que el piso desapareció.

_hola!_

_muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo y bienvenidos sean los nuevos!_

_les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y me regalen su comentario y si no les gustó, también_

_saludos,_

_Dnny_


	5. Chapter 4

**Encuentro con el pasado, puerta al futuro.**

Aterrizamos en piso firme y helado, sobre el mármol extremadamente blanco que solo podía pertenecer a un lugar…

-bienvenida a casa Drewyn- el tiempo no había pasado… los muebles, artefactos y trofeos pertenecientes a la ancestral casa, todo perfectamente ordenado, sentí escalofríos al pensar que detrás de cualquiera de los respaldos de los sillones podría salir él -Lucius falleció-

-me traes a un lugar sin mi consentimiento, y encima te atreves a entrar en mi mente-

-perdona hija, una vieja costumbre de familia- mi cuerpo, ya helado por costumbre, alcanzó una temperatura insana, casi mortal. Sentí como el miedo corría por mis venas, inundando cada poro, erizando cada vello, contrayendo cada músculo -veo que tu tampoco te has deshecho de ellas—añadió señalándome con la mirada….mi padre.

-siempre me dijiste que podía ser más delgada- le dije escupiendo rencor sin poder evitarlo…y así como repentinamente me sentí feliz por verle, también recordé las razones para odiarle -¿ o es que aún no es suficiente?-

-¿en verdad te hice tanto daño?-

-jajajaja ¿acaso te sientes culpable?, quiero decir "responsable", ¿eso sí se les permite a los Malfoy no? Cumplir con las responsabilidades- una vez comenzado, nada podría detenerme. Decenas de imágenes vinieron a mi mente: la primera vez sobre una escoba, vez que termine con un pie roto y castigada por ser tan inepta; aquella mañana que me escapé para ir a buscar a mamá a la clínica, resultando que durmiera en las mazmorras por una semana…tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, tanto tiempo tratando de ser perfecta…. -debes de estar satisfecho, ¡Mírame! Soy todo lo que me pedías: delgada, educada, fría y manipuladora, incluso sigo bailando ballet y también soy una asesina- vi como se derrumbaba sobre el sillón, con su rostro entre las manos –pero claro!, que tonta soy…discúlpeme!, usted no puede sentirse orgulloso porque en realidad no soy su hija, que mal...estoy segura que de haberse enterado antes, no habría perdido su tiempo conmigo- la mención de la diferencia de sangre le hizo tensarse la momento

-te equivocas, siempre supe que no soy tu verdadero padre…desde el momento en que Ariana me dijo que estaba embarazada, no puedo engendrar….tú eras mi única esperanza de asegurar un lugar en el testamento-

-Bien ahora sé que te quedaste con nosotras para salvar tu cuello, eso cambia las cosas…. Te hace más inteligente y ruin, un completo cabrón-

-¡no entiendes! ¡Yo las amaba! ¿No ves que acepté correr el riesgo de ser descubierto? Tan fácil era presentarlas y después matarlas, pero cuando naciste, y vi tus ojos, cuando tomaste mi dedo entre tus manos…sentí que debía protegerte, supe entonces que eras mi hija y que me harías sentir tan orgulloso como lo estoy ahora- sus palabras me taladraron hasta el hueco de mi pecho...haciéndolo más pesado, más profundo -Drewyn entiéndeme yo…-

-no, tu entiende Abraxas! Lo único que hiciste fue mantenerme respirando…obligándome a ser algo que no quería, quitándome lo que más amaba y una vez que te aseguraste que no tenía nada más que tú y esa forma de "vida"… me abandonaste— sentí el impulso de muerte, resultaría sencillo…tomarlo entre mis manos y terminar con su vida, el viejo no opondría resistencia, me lo debía y él lo sabía, él y su estúpido código de honor familiar

_-no nos queda nada más que decir- irónicamente era lo primero que decía desde que salimos de París, ahora estábamos por llegar a Londres y a cada minuto sentía como me faltaba el aire y me pesaba el cuerpo –esto es todo, ahora tendrás la vida que tanto querías-_

_-¿Qué? no puedes dejarme aquí, no sé…-_

_-ese no es mi problema, y nunca lo fue, yo no soy tu padre- siseó amargamente...como si eso no lo supiera ya… -ahora vete, no quiero saber nada de ti-_

_Bajé del auto más por orgullo que por voluntad propia…al fin tenía lo que tanto anhelaba, sería dueña de mi vida y decidiría qué camino tomar, como hablar, como mirar a las personas incluso podría vestir como me viniera en gana. La felicidad que alguna vez sentí en mis fantasías, jamás llegó a la realidad…todo se había terminado, ¿a quién quería engañar?... no podría ser alguien más, nunca podría sonreír como lo hacía mamá, no sería capaz de amar como lo hacía René, jamás podría ser libre como tano lo anhelaba. Porque esta era la vida que siempre tuve, por que esta era la única forma que aprendí, la única que conocía, la más segura… porque esta era la verdadera yo_

-sabes que me fui para protegerte-

-¡NO! te fuiste solo por querer engrandecer tu nombre! y ahora que te sabes derrotado, ahora que sabes que tu estúpida causa está extinta regresas y a quieres vanagloriarte con el hecho de que estoy bien, ¿eso pretendes? Pues déjame ahorrarte el discurso: no estoy bien y nunca lo he estado, así que ya te puedes sentir satisfecho de que hiciste algo bien en mí, ese gusto por la muerte que tanto te empeñaste en enseñarme, late fuerte esperando la oportunidad de hacerse realidad- Apenas me di cuenta y ya estaba arrodillado enfrente mío, el pánico deformaba su rostro mientras que unos sollozos desgarradores rompían el silencio…

-debes de perdonarme, por favor! PERDÓNAME!- tener a la persona más importante en mi vida y el momento que se supone me daría libertad, solo provocaron que el vacío en mi pecho me invadiera dejándome ciega…. A lo lejos oía los sollozos de mi padre, mientras que un par de brazos conocidos me levantaban firmemente.

En medio de las sombras, con la luz de la luna reflejada en un pulcro piso de mármol, dos hombres discutían sobre el futuro próximo de una mujer que los unía más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar

-debes dejarla descansar-

-¿es que no entiendes? ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ELLA DEBE PERDONARME SÓLO….-

-ELLA NO TIENE PORQUE PERDONAR AUN ESTÚPIDO QUE LE JODIÓ LA VIDA! Y QUE LA ABANDONÓ CUANDO JURÓ PROTEGERLA!-

Un carcajada amarga retumbó en la habitación y la sombra de un pasado oscuro cubrió el rostro del viejo -¿olvidas que tu también la traicionaste?—

_Un niño rubio se despertó a causa de gritos, interrumpiendo su sueño de un par de ojos azules que lo hechizaban_

_-¡hazte a un lado!—Lucius Malfoy apuntaba con la varita a su hermano, mientras que Drewyn lloraba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Ariana._

_-escúchame Lucius! Déjame explicarte…- Abraxas Junior, era un hombre de mediana estatura, con el cabello rubio y los característicos ojos de su estirpe, solo que un poco más oscuros, iguales a los de su abuelo. Fue tal vez este hecho lo que provocó la envidia de su hermano desde que eran niños, o tal vez fue el hecho de haber sido siempre el primero en todo, aquel que logró colarse en las filas del Señor Oscuro con apenas 16 años o quién se convertiría en la cabeza de la familia, ahora que ya había concebido un heredero, o al menos eso les había hecho creer._

_-TODO ES BASTENTE CLARO ¿NO TE PARECE?- Por otro lado se encontraba el hermano menor, que al saberse descalificado de la competencia por la herencia Malfoy, había encontrado consuelo en la perspectiva de ganar la guerra al lado del Lord y más adelante deshacerse de su estorboso hermano. Desde el primer momento en que Lucius conoció a la familia de su entonces prometida, encontró la oportunidad de oro para llevar a cabo sus planes: Bellatrix Lestrange. Fue ella quien encontró la verdad sobre la nueva familia de su hermano menor, fue con ella con quien quedó en deuda de por vida -TE ACOSTASTE SON UNA TRAIDORA Y ENCIMA DE TODO, ME ENGAÑASTE HACÍENDOME CREER QUE ESTA MOCOSA ERA UNA MALFOY!- tomó a la pequeña por el cabello, azotándola contra el piso de mármol níveo -NO SON MÁS QUE ESCORÍA…CRUCCIOOOO!-_

_El niño bajó corriendo las escaleras tratando de detener a su padre, pero la mueca de horror y un grito desgarrador que salió de los pequeños labios de la que creía su prima, lo dejó congelado. Fueron sus jóvenes ojos los que observaron como el cuerpo de la pelinegra se convulsionaba violentamente…..y fue entonces que sintió brotar dentro suyo el fuego del odio, ese que es provocado por la ignorancia, la frustración y la impotencia ¿Por qué no hacía nada por defenderse? ¿Dónde estaba el coraje y fuerza que caracterizaba a la niña? Antes de caer desmayada, sus miradas se encontraron y a pesar de su corta edad, ambos entendieron lo que los adultos suelen ignorar: aquel sentimiento que ahora los separaba, más adelante los uniría….por siempre._

_- te encargarás de limpiar este desastre Abraxas y no te quiero volver a ver hasta que regreses bañado en la sangre de estas impuras—dijo señalando con una patada a madre e hija_

_-hermano, por favor— desde aquel día, Abraxas Malfoy no volvería a dormir tranquilo, ni a disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, tampoco volvería a tocar a su esposa, dejaría de tener hija._

_-tú no eres nada mío! Y ahora lárgate, antes de que me decida a terminar con esto - Lucius apuntó de nuevo su varita y los cuerpos inertes salieron volando del salón, aterrizando bruscamente sobre el jardín nevado…. Y con una última mirada cargada de odio, le dio la espalda a su sangre._

_Draco nunca entendió porque después de que su tío se marchara, Lucius lo había golpeado. Pero tampoco olvidaría cual es el castigo que se le da a los traidores a la sangre._

-¿sabes que es lo curioso de todo esto? Cuando comprendí todo, llegué a pensar que lo que pasó había sido lo mejor, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fueras diferente y cuidaras de ella, que vivirían felices…..los envidiaba tanto. Después regresaste solo y me di cuenta que eras la misma clase de basura que Lucius….PASÉ LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS CREYÉNDOLA MUERTA! - y finalmente, el pequeño niño encontró un momento de liberación dentro del cuerpo que ahora lo encerraba. Atlético, más alto, lleno de cicatrices de guerra y con la experiencia que solo una vida tormentosa como la suya puede dejar, se lanzó directo a al cuello del anciano, apretándolo con facilidad -Y TODO ESTE TIEMPO TU SABÍAS QUE ESTABA VIVIA, QUE ESTABA AQUÍ EN LONDRES!-

-má…mátame…- el hombre daba pena, pero no la suficiente como para terminar con su agonía. Recordó el porqué seguía en aquel lugar y el peso de la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y a Dumbledore, obligándolo a soltarle -te lo ruego-

-no pienso ensuciarme las manos contigo- y de pronto recordó las palabras que años atrás le dedicara a su padre -descuida, pronto tu puta favorita vendrá por ti….y esa venida, te saldrá muy cara…._tío –_

Desperté en una mullida cama, _mi _antigua cama. El cuarto era exactamente como lo recordaba: las paredes de color marfil, el pequeño tocador en la pared de enfrente, los doseles y cortinillas de la cama, el viejo espejo del cual colgaban mis primeras zapatillas, regalo de la tía Narcisa. Pronto mi mente se vio invadida de recuerdos y no pude más que dejarme envolver en ellos sin importar las consecuencias, ya lucharía contra el hueco más tarde… por ahora sólo quería volver a ser aquella niña. Su voz vino a mí como por arte de magia y con ello, el recuerdo estaba completo.

-tendrás que remodelar- me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, donde se recargaba con los brazos cruzados, igual que lo hacía de niño. Un recuerdo me llevó a otro menos agradable, me transporté a aquel día en que supe la verdad, cuando perdí a mi familia y a mi mejor amigo. Cuando me perdí a mi misma.

-no le veo caso, no pienso quedarme- traté de levantarme pero la jaqueca me tumbó de nuevo, no podía irme en ese estado, además de no tener dinero, por no mencionar el hecho de que nunca supe a ciencia cierta dónde estaba la mansión

-sigues siendo igual de terca ¿me quieres decir como planeas irte?— alzo sus cejas y el brillo en sus ojos mercurio me recordó a las tardes en el jardín -quédate…por favor-

-perdón?, acaso tu, el gran heredero me está pidiendo que POR FAVOR me quede?- si no lo conociera, habría jurado que su sonrojo fue más por vergüenza que por enojo, pero no había forma de amedrentarlo -creo que los golpes que te daba tu padre terminaron por afectarte-

-y yo veo que me equivoqué, eres una perra por naturaleza y no por obligación— una verdadera sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba con su paso galante y se sentaba en la cama, sobre mis pies…. –no puedo dejar que te marches Drew- ….como cuando éramos niños

-no puedo quedarme- noté como apretaba la mandíbula en señal de enojo

- ¡entiende! Afuera corres peligro, ya no tienes porqué huir, perteneces a este mundo—

-¿peligro? Después de 11 años de no vernos, ni saber nada el uno del otro, me dices que te sientes preocupado por mi? Jajajaja oh vamos! ¿Crees que soy idiota?- sentí su mirada de soslayo -dime de una buena vez que quieres— guardó silencio, seguramente escogiendo las palabras indicadas para su conveniencia

-es sobre tu padre- me dijo al tiempo que volteaba el rostro hacia mí -tu verdadero padre-

Ahí estaba el tiro de gracia, al cual no podía resistirme. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscando la verdad, que me acostumbré a vivir en la mentira. Una fantasía donde mi padre, un muggle común y corriente, habría muerto tras defender a mamá de un ataque de mortífagos, ataque que casi le costó la vida a ella, y que le dejaría una dolorosa marca de por vida. Y cuando por fin había logrado convencerme de ello, salido desde los recuerdos más dolorosos, llegaba _él_ ofreciéndome la posibilidad de encontrar respuestas y con ello cumplir una vieja promesa, lo único que me ataba a la vida.

-¿qué dices?- La paz que tanto añoraba estaba a una respuesta, bastaría con pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Al ponerlas en mi boca todo terminaría, sin saberlo, en el mismo lugar donde comenzó.


End file.
